‘ANABP 01’ originated as a seedling produced from a controlled cross performed in a sexual breeding program conducted by the State of Western Australia at Stoneville Research Station, Western Australia in the spring of 1992. It was bred using conventional breeding techniques. ‘ANABP 01’ is a cross between female parent ‘Cripps-Two’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,477; also known as ‘Cripps Red’) and male parent ‘Tenroy’ Gala (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121; also known as ‘Royal Gala’). ‘ANABP 01’ was first asexually propagated, by grafting onto rootstocks, at Manjimup Horticultural Research Institute, Manjimup, Western Australia in July 1999, and has since been shown to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.
The fruit of ‘ANABP 01’ is distinguishable from its parents by the hue of its overcolor at maturity. ‘ANABP 01’ has very dark purple red skin, as compared to the pink over yellow-green of ‘Cripps-Two’ and the striped red over yellow of ‘Tenroy.’ The fruit of ‘ANABP 01’ is further distinguished from ‘Cripps-Two’ by its somewhat larger size, the presence of bloom on its skin, and its thicker stalk and earlier harvest maturity. The leaf petiole of ‘ANABP 01’ is shorter than that of ‘Cripps-Two.’
ANABP 01 was selected for its desirable fruit characteristics, including:                appealing and distinctive color        excellent flavor and texture        attractive size and shape        consistent cropping behavior        